Uptown Girls
by Lady Neeko
Summary: "Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before." AU Future!Fic again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Uptown Girls_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before."

**Author's Note: **The majority of you who placed a request asked for more Regina, and the runner up was requests for more Sammy Jo, so I figured I would write something to incorporate them both. This is going to be longer than the others, probably a few chapters if not a couple more. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I still say Uncle Frankie is gender-biased," Regina complained for the thousandth time. "I mean, really, how unfair is it that he took the boys to the Sox game and left me here!"<p>

Jane raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who was perched on her desk as Sammy Jo sat in a chair next to them. "Is it so horrible spending the day with your mothers? Look, Frankie is around girls all day. He wanted a boys night out. So he took the boys to the game, and us girls are going to have our own night out."

"Once Mom finishes cutting open a dead person."

"Yes. Once Maura's finished. We'll have our own fun. Don't you think I wanna be at the game, too? Just relax, Reg," Jane warned her daughter. "Your Mom is very excited to spend the night with you two. Don't ruin it."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I told your Mom she could plan it. I didn't want that kind of responsibility. You know how she gets," Jane said.

"Ah, crap. We're going shopping or something, aren't we?"

"Regina, it couldn't hurt to expand your wardrobe," Sammy Jo spoke up, before glancing at Jane. "You, too, Ma."

"Oh my God, Mini Maura, could you not?" Jane playfully pushed her seventeen-year-old daughter. "I get enough of that from your Mom. And, no, Reggie. No shopping. I already gave your mother a list of things I refuse to do tonight, and that was number one on that list."

"What was number one on what list?" Maura asked, as she entered the room, a file in her hands. "Here's the autopsy report on the Geovanni case."

Regina spoke up. "Absolutely no shopping, Mom. The equivalent fun to a Red Sox game is definitely not shopping. And I'll be a pissy bitch all day if we don't find something equivalent to a Sox game to entertain me with."

"Regina, language," Maura said, though she knew by now that the reprimand, when it came to her younger daughter and wife, almost always fell on deaf ears.

Jane took the file from Maura and threw it over on Frost's desk. "Frost can deal with this. I want to go spend time with my girls. You almost done, Maur?"

"I am. I just came by to inform you three that a car service will be waiting out front in about twenty minutes. I've arranged for the boys to spend the night at Frankie's, and I've packed each of you a bag," Maura said, surprising all three of the other girls. "Don't look at me like that, I can plan a good girl's day out. I can be fun and spontaneous."

Jane stared at Maura for a minute, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "A car service? Maur, where exactly are we going?"

"We, my girls, are going to New York City."

"What! No way, Mom, are you serious?" Regina exclaimed, engulfing Maura in a tight embrace. "That is the _coolest_ thing you have ever done, are you for real? Oh my God, I cannot _wait_ to rub this in Vinny and Mikey's faces."

Sammy Jo, though less vocal about her approval, gasped, her hands covering her mouth in excitement she could barely contain. Jane couldn't help but smile, not at the prospect of going to the city for the day (honestly, for Jane, a night on the couch would have been just as enjoyable), but at how happy the other girls all looked, including Maura, who seemed pleased with her planning.

"Your bags are in my car. Would you two mind grabbing them for me, so we have them ready when the car arrives?" Maura said, and both Sammy Jo and Regina got up to obey faster than they had ever obeyed a request from either of their mothers before, chatting loudly with excitement as they did.

Maura smiled as she watched them walk away, tears glistening her eyes. Jane stood up, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. "New York City, huh? The girls might not have caught on, but I'm on to you. You totally just want to go shopping somewhere other than Boston and the internet, and we don't have enough time to take off for Paris," she tried to joke, seeing Maura's emotional reaction. "You gonna cry on me? What're the tears for, Maur?"

"No, I...I just tried really hard to think of a way to be with the girls and have them really enjoy our company, and I honestly had a hard time trying to figure it out, so I went through everything and made lists and, well, you know how I can get. And I came up with the city, but I didn't think I would get that strongly of a reaction," Maura explained. "Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before."

Jane didn't respond right away. Regina was all of the tough parts that made up Jane, but even tougher. She was their least cuddly child; she didn't even like to be held when she was a baby. She was born a bull in a china shop, and never stopped charging. "Don't take that personally, Maur. You know that's just how Regina is. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She adores you."

"I know she loves me, Jane. I just have a hard time connecting with Regina. Vinny and I are so close, and Mikey cuddles with whoever is around to cuddle with. And Sammy Jo is, well, me. But Regina and I... she and you play baseball together and rough house and laugh at each others terrible jokes. She barely talks to me," Maura explained with a small shrug.

Jane placed a kiss to Maura's forehead. "Well, then it's a good thing we're spending the day with the girls. I mean, did you see the way Sammy Jo's face lit up? It's nice to see her really get excited for something that isn't a book. We've got two very different, but very special girls, Maura, and today is just about us and them. You'll see. Regina just needs a little shove in the right direction. I mean, look what you've done with me. Half the time, I'm a huge mush ball these days. So much for bad ass Rizzoli. Now I'm big ol' softie Mama."

"We're back, when's the car coming? Oh, man, I cannot wait to go to the city!" Regina exclaimed as she and Sammy Jo made their way back into the room. Regina plopped the bags down, and Sammy Jo took her seat back close to Jane. Maura watched Sammy Jo and her wife for a moment. Though complete opposites, Sammy Jo and Jane were as close as could be. Ever since Sammy Jo was a baby, Jane was her safe place (much like Jane was for Maura).

It had immediately pleased Maura when she realized the bond that Sammy Jo and Jane had, especially since Vinny had been attached to her own hip ever since he was born. And while she had an excellent relationship with Sammy Jo, and Jane with Vinny, and Mikey was their family cuddle bug, she just couldn't seem to get close with Regina. And, though she never really vocalized it to anyone until now, it hurt her deeply inside.

"The car should be here within ten minutes," Maura answered, checking her watch. "In the meantime, you three all need to pick what you wish to do while we are there."

This caught Jane's attention. "Wait, you mean you don't have an entire itinerary planned for us? With activities planned down to the very minute that they must begin and end?"

"Are you mocking me?" she narrowed her eyes. "Because it isn't too late for me to uninvite you."

Jane held up her hands in surrender. "Mock you? Never."

"Right. Well, anyway, I thought it would be in all of our best interest if we each got to pick one activity or place that we'd like to go. It's not every day that we get to go into the city, and I wanted to make this special for every one of us," Maura explained.

"Wait, so I get to pick whatever I want to do?" Regina asked.

"Within reason, of course."

"Me too?" Jane asked, her childlike excitement starting to bubble to the surface.

"Yes. All four of us. So keep in mind that it can't be an all day thing. We each need sufficient time for what ever we choose," Maura said, and was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Oh, that looks like it's the car. You three all ready?"

An uncharacteristic squeak came from Regina, who grabbed almost every one of the bags. "God, this is so cool. Mom, this is so bad ass." She was so excited, even Sammy Jo looked over at her younger sister with a confused look.

"Well," Jane began, picking up the bag Regina couldn't carry with all the others. "Since a trip to the city has rendered Regina squeal-worthy, I think we'd better get going before she implodes."

Regina began walking out the door, practically running, as Sammy Jo, who laced her hand in Jane's (no matter how old Sammy Jo got, she still found comfort in Jane at every chance, and although she was excited, new places tended to give her a little bit of anxiety) followed behind.

Maura stood back for a moment and watched the three girls. The energy was different, it was lighter, and Maura knew immediately that she made the right decision. She only hoped that the day continued to go as well. "Maur, you coming?" Jane called over her shoulder.

"Yes. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Uptown Girls_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before."

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have surprised Regina that her sister picked a bookstore as her excursion in the city, but it did anyway. Maybe it was because out of anything they could possibly do in a city that they never had been in before, she chose something so ordinarily <em>Sammy Jo<em>, or maybe it was because the specific bookstore they were in actually spiked Regina's own interest. It wasn't every day you had eighteen miles of books, new, used, what have you, to look through.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sam. I thought I was going to be super bored with you getting first pick of the day," Regina said, as she leaned up against a stack of books, watching as Sammy Jo climbed a ladder to get to the top shelf of a section of literature she was particularly interested in. "The Strand is pretty cool."

Sammy Jo paused, her hand in mid-reach for a book that looked bigger than anything Regina had ever even considered reading before. "Did you just call something I wanted to do cool?"

"You gotta stop acting surprised every time I say something like that. I mean, Jesus, I might not enjoy everything you like to do, but I enjoy you. You're my big sis, for crying out loud."

"This is true, but I know that if I suggest you buy one of these books, you're just going to roll your eyes at me. And not read it."

Regina feigned offense. "That is so rude of you to speculate and assume that of me. I'm telling mom. She'd be so disappointed in her mini protege. Speculation is a no-no if you're Isles bred." Sammy Jo rolled her eyes. "Now look at who's the one rolling her eyes! Ha! I totally win this."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of pure breed puppy."

"Sorry. I know you don't like when we say shit like that to you. About being the only one with mom's genes."

"Language, Reggie. We're in public," Sammy Jo scolded, and Regina had to roll her eyes at the timing of the reprimand. Mini Maura Isles in the house. "And here, I know you probably won't, but I think you should read this. If you gave it a chance, you'd like it."

Regina looked at the book Sammy Jo threw down to her. "The Catcher in the Rye? I was supposed to read this in class last year."

"But, as I recall, you didn't."

"Nope."

"I still think you should," she responded. "And as for me not liking you mentioning my genes? Well, it's not exactly that. I'm proud of who I am. I just don't like to feel like I'm different. Like I don't belong. With the rest of you."

"For the record, it's not true."

Sammy Jo laughed. "You don't need to lie, Regina. I'm Mom, you guys are Ma."

Neither one of the girls noticed their Mom herself making her way towards the other two. "Yes, but I mean, you aren't exactly just Mom, you know? You've got a lot of Ma in you, too. You could probably beat me in a sarcasm battle if you wanted. Besides, you're a lot more _fun_ than Mom ever is."

That stopped Maura right in her tracks, hiding behind a shelf of books, even though she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. "Oh, come on. Mom can be fun. She took us here, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and color me surprised as hell."

"Reggie, stop."

"What? I'm just sayin'. You'll come to a baseball game with us. Or joke around. I've even seen you take down Vinny in a wrestling match once. Isles blood, whatever. You're a Rizzoli, Sammy Jo. Mom's the only one around the house who isn't," Regina shrugged.

If more was said, Maura didn't hear it. She practically tripped over her own two feet and a bunch of books, in an uncharacteristically ungraceful moment, just trying to get away from hearing distance of the conversation at hand. She had always been insecure as a mother, ever since Vinny came into the world. And it was always especially true with Regina. She just never expected to have her insecurities proven true.

"Maur! Hey, I've been looking all over this place for you and the girls," Jane said, finally finding her wife. "You okay? You look a little pale. Is it the smell of this place? 'Cause it's getting to me a little bit, too. Old book smell never was my favorite."

"_Books_ never were your favorite," Sammy Jo said, as she and Regina made their way over to their mothers.

"I read. I was browsing through a section for like a half hour all alone and enjoying myself."

"You were looking at the sports section."

"Hey, a book is a book," Jane laughed. "Right Maura?"

"I, huh? Uh, I'm actually going to go get some air. I'll meet you guys outside," Maura responded.

Before she could walk away, Jane grabbed her elbow. "Maur, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, you want me to go with you?" Regina offered.

"No! No," Maura immediately responded. "I'll be fine."

She walked away and the three girls left behind exchanged glances. "I'm going to go follow her," Regina told them. "If she's not feeling so great, I don't want some sleazebag city dude being the one to help her out. Here," she handed Sammy Jo the book. "Buy this for me. I'll read it."

"Will you really?" Sammy Jo asked skeptically.

"Yes! Jeez. I do know how to read you know."

"Coulda fooled me," Jane said with a wink. "But yeah, you go check on your mom. Slug and I will be out soon." They watched Regina make her way out of the store, and Jane put her hand on Sammy Jo's lower back to lead her to the checkout counter. "You've got like twenty books, Slug Bug. How long do you think they'll keep you entertained? A week before you finish them?"

Sammy Jo shrugged. "I like to read. We used to read together a lot when I was younger, remember?"

"Yeah, but _The Cat in the Hat_ is hardly _Atlas Shrugged_."

"It impresses me that you even know what _Atlas Shrugged_ is," Sammy Jo responded. "But, I don't know. I've always loved to read ever since you and I would do it together every night."

Jane paused for a moment. "You're making me kinda sad, Slug."

"Sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. I just... I don't know. You're growing up. Vinny's practically moved out, and you'll be next and I just... I'm not ready for you to go anywhere. How am I supposed to protect you if you're all grown up, huh?"

"Don't you think I can protect myself?" Sammy Jo asked.

Jane smiled. "I do. And that scares me most of all. I'm completely useless. And it all started the day you decided you could read without me."

"Next!" the boy behind the counter shouted, and Jane and Sammy Jo went to pay for her books.

* * *

><p>It took Regina a good moment to find Maura, and when she did, she was surprised to see her Mom leaning up against the bookstore wall. "Mom? You okay?"<p>

"I said I was fine, Regina," she all but snapped at her daughter.

Regina held her hands up in surrender, taking a step back. "Okay, I just... I wanted to make sure."

"Well, you can see the evidence that I am perfectly fine."

Regina squinted. "I'm kinda inclined to disagree with that."

"No one asked what you thought. I told you the answer."

Regina was confused. Her mother _never_ spoke this way to anyone. She seemed... pissed off. But Maura Isles never got pissed off... did she?

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Not everything is about you, Regina," Maura said, and even though the statement was true, not everything in the world was about Regina, this certainly was. Maura was an expert at telling lies that aren't actually lies.

Both confused and annoyed at her mother's strange behavior, Regina couldn't stop herself. "Queen of the Dead," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Maura practically yelled in response.

This got Regina, her defensive nature in high gear, ready for a fight. "You heard me."

"Woah! Woah, no fighting!" Jane yelled towards them, as she sprinted in their direction. It was Maura's yelling that caught her attention as she and Sammy Jo left the bookstore, but it was Regina's stance that let her know that a fight was definitely happening. "What is going on?" she asked both of them, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Your daughter just called me The Queen of the Dead," Maura's voice, though full of anger, shook with something else.

Sammy Jo gasped, and Jane turned to face her daughter, eyes wide. "You did _what_?" There were certain things that were never allowed in the Rizzoli-Isles household. Using that nickname negatively at their mother was top of that list.

"She called me selfish!" Regina fired back.

"Oh, I did not!"

"You might as well have!"

"Enough!" Jane shouted, earning herself glances from people passing by. "Look, I don't know what this is about, but this is supposed to be a family thing. Where we love each other and bond and all that crap. So, come on. Make up. It's my turn to pick next."

Both girls stared at each other for a moment, neither one of them about to budge. With a nudge from Sammy Jo, Regina spoke up first. "I don't know what I did," the defensive tone was gone from her voice, replaced by an honest one.

"Just forget it," Maura responded, earning herself a confused look from Jane. "Just... pick where we go next. Just forget this happened."

"Maura, I-"

"Jane, where do you want to go?"

Knowing her wife wanted to drop it immediately, she shrugged, pushing it aside for now. "I'd like to go play around in Central Park. Walk around Times Square. Just, you know. Be tourists, as lame as that sounds."

"Then to Central Park it is," Maura said, and immediately began leading the way, Jane right behind her, followed by Sammy Jo, who offered a shrug to Regina. Regina, confused, and a little hurt, slowly trailed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Uptown Girls_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before."

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I am blown away by how much you guys enjoy this series. There's probably one more chapter left after this one. Hopefully you all enjoy the rest. As always, there will be more in this series to come.

* * *

><p>It was too late for lunch, though too early for dinner, so while Regina and Jane ran around the park with a frisbee Jane "found", wherever it came from Maura wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, she sat on a blanket she had purchased with Sammy Jo.<p>

She had calmed down considerably, but still couldn't bring herself to look Regina in the eyes, or give in to any (and there were many of them) of Regina's attempts to start a civil conversation with her mom. The logical part of Maura's brain told her that teenagers would be teenagers, and she couldn't take everything they said seriously. The emotional part of her, the part that she had only started letting out since her friendship with Jane began, told her that she had failed.

"It's not really like you to use the silent treatment. That's more Ma's punishment of choice."

Sammy Jo's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked over at her daughter. As time went on, Sammy Jo looked more and more like Maura, right down to the freckles on her nose. "What?" Maura asked.

"I don't know what Reggie did, well, Reggie doesn't even know what she did, but something has you... off. I can't tell if you're mad or upset or what, which honestly surprises me. You're usually a lot easier to read than this," Sammy Jo explained. "But... Mom, come on. It's Regina. Whatever she did... you know she didn't mean it. She never thinks before she does anything."

"Would it kill someone to take my side once in a while?" Maura didn't mean for the words to escape, but they did.

Sammy Jo looked as though she'd been struck, and Maura instantly regretted letting her vulnerability show so strongly. "I'm not taking anyone's side. And you know that we would all always be on your side, no matter what. All of us, including Regina. It's just, well, she's my little sister. And she's one of the only people who honestly understands me."

Maura had to admit the relationship between Sammy Jo and Regina mirrored her and Jane's best friend years. They loved each other in spite of (or because of?) their differences. "I don't want to talk about this, Samantha. Why don't you go play frisbee for a bit?"

Sammy Jo sighed. "You know, you and I? We're the geeks of the family. The book worms. Mikey is the cuddle bug, and Vinny, well, Vinny is Vinny. But Regina... it's just... I don't know. I always thought it must be so _exhausting _being the tough one."

"She's your Ma."

"Maybe. But unlike everyone else, I never was so quick to stick them in one category. She's a lot more than Ma. Just like she was trying to tell me a little awhile ago that I'm a lot more than just you. I honestly think in her own way, Regina was trying to tell me that I'm my own person, as is she, as are you and Ma," Sammy Jo explained. "I'm starting to realize that. And Vinny is off finally doing something he loves that isn't exactly in your footsteps. And Regina? I think she's still trying to figure herself out. Tough exterior and all."

Maura didn't really know what to make of all that, but she had to admit her Sammy Jo was right: she was more than just Maura. She could read people in a way Maura didn't even know how to scratch the surface with until she met Jane. But it was too much, and she needed to change the subject. "Your college letters should be arriving soon. All acceptances, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Well. We'll see."

"You've been noncommittal about this whole college application process," Maura observed.

Sammy Jo shrugged, picking at the grass next to her. "Yeah, I just... I don't know. I never have."

"You know I'd be proud of whatever you chose to do... right? I remember that was one of Vinny's biggest fears. That I wouldn't be okay with him just going to junior college. But look at him? How could I not be proud? He's working really hard, and I honestly believe one day he will own his own Funeral Home," Maura said. "Which, you know, makes me wonder about him emotionally that this was his goal in life, but I mean, mine was to be a Medical Examiner, so I'm not really one to talk. My point is, if I've always pushed you to use that big brain of yours, it's only because I want you to understand your own potential. I'd be proud of you no matter what, just like I was proud of Vinny."

"But Vinny wanted more than anything to go. He tried harder than anyone I've ever known."

"Are you saying you don't even want to go?"

"I'm saying I don't know."

"Sammy Jo... then what would you do?"

"Mom..."

"Right. You don't know. But honey, you really should-"

"Mom, I've been thinking about this for years now. Trying to figure it out. And it's honestly giving me anxiety, but I promise you I will have everything sorted by graduation. In the meantime, please, just let me work it out. Let's see what colleges I get into and what comes my way," Sammy Jo said. "I can't make a decision right now. I know that everyone assumes I would, that I would be much more put together than I am, but I'm not. It kills me, but I'm not."

Maura smiled softly, taking Sammy Jo's hand in hers. "When you figure anything out, you come to me, and I'll help you make it happen, okay?"

Sammy Jo just nodded in response. "Were things a lot easier when we were all little?"

Maura laughed. "For me? No. I had no idea what I was doing with poor Vinny, and still not much of a clue when you came along. I really wanted to be a mother, but I wasn't sure that I could do it. You know that your Grandmother and Grandfather aren't exactly the most touchy feely people in the world-"

"The exact opposite of Pop Pop and Nonna," Sammy Jo interrupted with a smirk.

"Right," Maura laughed. "Your Ma taught me how to let emotion run my big brain. Something I'm glad she was able to teach you, as well as your brothers and sister as well. By the time Regina came along, I thought I had the hang of things, but boy did she throw me for a loop."

"She still does, apparently," Sammy Jo was blunt.

"Well, yes."

"At least you have Mikey to be the perfect parent with," Sammy Jo tried to lighten the mood.

Maura laughed. "Yes, at least there is that."

"Maur! You have something picked out? According to the straws we drew, it's your turn next," Jane said, as she made her way over to Maura and Sammy Jo, Regina not far behind her.

Maura shrugged. "I had something picked out, but..." How does one explain that she changed her mind because she didn't want to be the boring one anymore?

"What was it?" Regina asked, trying for the millionth time to gloss over whatever was wrong and just let things be right. Not exactly the best tactic, but it was the only thing she knew to do for the moment.

"Nothing. You'd think it was dumb." Maura didn't mean to sound as snarky as she did.

"I think bookstores are dumb, but that didn't stop Sammy Jo," Regina tried pointing out, sticking her tongue out playfully towards her sister.

"You don't like anything I like to do," Maura pointed out.

Jane took her wife's hand. "Babe, come on. You pick whatever you want. That's the point of today."

"I never said I don't like anything you like to do. For the record? You don't like to do anything I like to do either. It's never made you this cranky before, though," Regina said. "Are you going to tell me what I did to piss you off, or are you going to just keep being a crank ass to me all day?"

Jane knew when to step in before things got worse. "Okay, Sammy Jo? Regina? Go, I don't know. Get us some bottles of water," she said, throwing some cash at the two of them. "Regina, you need to go cool off. When you come back? The attitude is gone."

Sammy Jo grabbed at Regina's arm and pulled the younger girl away, leaving Jane and Maura alone for the moment. "She can be so impossible sometimes."

"Yeah? Well, she must get that from you," Jane said, softly. "What's going on? Talk to me."

"She doesn't get it from me, she gets everything from you," Maura barked back, before realizing that she was practically picking a fight with Jane now, and it wasn't something she wanted to do. "I'm sorry. I'm just... high strung."

"I can see that," Jane said, pulling Maura closer to her. "You want to tell me why?" When Maura didn't respond, Jane continued. "I know you don't think you connect with Reggie, but the bickering is so unlike the both of you. And you never yell! You always just did that whole... disappointed mom voice. I was always the one to yell."

Maura hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell her wife about the conversation she overheard. "I'm...I'm just off today. I don't know." She was suddenly overcome with an embarrassment over the whole thing. She took a deep breath. "Let's just try to carry on with our day. I want this to be a fun day."

"It is a fun day. Minus the Reggie Maura Match Off."

"Would it be too lame if I asked to go to The Met?"

"Like the baseball team?" Jane asked confused, prompting a laugh from Maura.

"No, The Metropolitan Museum of Art. That's too lame, right?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing you want to do is lame, Maura."

It was exactly what Maura needed to hear.

"I love you, Jane," she said, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

Jane pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, too. And if you don't want to tell me what's really bothering you right now, that's fine. We're in the city, and it's a little hectic. But later? I'm going to make you talk to me. Because I hate seeing you like this."

They spotted the girls making their way back over to their mothers, and Jane took Maura's hand in hers. "You ready? We have a museum to conquer."

Maura did her best to smile. Sammy Jo handed a water bottle to Jane, and Regina, quietly, offered one to Maura. Though the tension was still there, when Sammy Jo wrapped her arm in Jane's, Regina, desperate to calm the storm, took Maura's hand in hers. A small gesture that didn't make anything right, but for the moment, made everything better.

Maura held on to Regina's hand tightly, not saying anything to her daughter, as they made their way to the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Uptown Girls_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:**"Jane, Regina hugged me. Of her own accord. I don't think I've ever been hugged by Regina before."

**Author's Note:** Last chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Hopefully I'll be posting a new story fairly soon, but probably not until next week the earliest, so if you have a particular kid or circumstance you'd like to see played out, let me know!

* * *

><p>Reggie didn't necessarily understand the art, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it, either.<p>

Maybe it was the passion from which her Mom spoke about each artwork as they walked by, the way her Maura's eyes lit up as she explained each piece. Maybe it was because finally, after an entire day of her Mom acting so strange, Maura was finally acting like Maura. Maybe it was just because she generally liked the artwork. Regina wasn't sure. But she kept quiet as they walked through the Metropolitan Museum, eyes wide the whole time.

It wasn't until the Rizzoli-Isles girls found themselves in front of what just looked like a black squiggle on a white canvas did Regina voice her opinion. "I never understood this. The whole... scribble on a piece of paper and have it be worth millions. How is this art?"

Sammy Jo opened her mouth to explain, in detail, just why exactly it would be considered art, and Jane opened her mouth to agree with her younger daughter, but both were cut short by Maura's curt reply. "You don't need to be _rude_ about it, Regina. You question whether or not this is art just like some people question whether or not you have _feelings_. Some things just _are_."

The silence that followed Maura's comment was deafening. Regina's mouth fell, and Jane had to replay what her wife said in her head about five times before she realized that, yes, that really did just happen. "Maura, what the hell?" Jane said.

Even Maura regretted her words the instant they left her mouth, and one look at Regina's face let her know that she let her own frustrations and hurt go too far. She had officially hurt Regina as much as Regina's words earlier had hurt her. The back and forth game the two had been playing all day had finally reached it's climax.

Catching her emotions before she let any of them show (though, a little voice in her head told her that it would only prove her Mom's comment correct), Regina squared her shoulders, eyes narrowing. "Fuck this. I'm going to the bathroom." And with that, she turned on her heels, leaving the other three in front of the black squiggle painting.

Jane focused on Maura for a moment. "I need to go check on her. You cool off, Maura. I don't know what's bothering you, because you won't deal with it, but I swear to God, you better deal with it. I'm not particularly fond of either of the people you and Reggie are acting like today. What the hell has gotten into you? You aren't acting like yourself at all."

Maura didn't have a response, so Jane walked off in search of Regina. With a deep breath, Maura turned to her oldest daughter. "Well?" she asked.

Sammy Jo shrugged. "For once, I have absolutely nothing to say."

* * *

><p>Jane wasn't prepared for what she found in the small public bathroom. It was empty, except for Regina, who stood at the sink. Through the mirror, Jane could see the tears streaming down Reggie's face, her face contorted in a familiar way for Jane. She knew how Regina was feeling. She needed to let her emotions out, but it made her feel weak to do so. "You want to talk?"<p>

Regina immediately turned around, wiping at her face to get rid of the evidence that she was crying, though it didn't exactly work. She was still crying, and couldn't find it in her to stop. "Relax, Reggie. You don't have to hide from me."

Her Ma's words seemed to break her resolve completely, and Jane wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried. "Why does Mom hate me so much today?"

"Your Mom could never hate you," Jane replied. "But I think you two better talk and figure this out. Something isn't right."

"I know! But she won't tell me what, and I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong!"

"Talk to your Mom."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

Jane really didn't know what to say. Maura was acting weird, and now Regina, her child who never cried, not even as a baby, was in a public restroom sobbing. "Let's try to fix that. You wash up here, okay? We'll figure this whole thing out. Just... your Mom loves you, okay? Don't ever think that's not true."

Regina offered a small nod, and Jane left her alone, knowing that she still needed a minute, but that she would want to take that minute by herself. Once she walked out of the bathroom, she came face to face with Maura and Sammy Jo. "She okay in there?"

"No, Maura. She isn't. So you're going to tell me what the hell happened to have you acting like a brat, letting your emotions get the better of you, instead of acting like the loving person that I know, that has my tough as nails daughter crying in a public restroom," Jane said.

"She's _crying_?"

"Yeah. She's hurt. She doesn't get why you're so pissed off," _she asked me why you hated her, _Jane left out, though she thought it. "What _happened_, Maura?"

Maura looked over at Sammy Jo, and sighed, tears filling her own eyes. "I overheard her say something that hurt. A lot. So much so that I've been letting it run through my head all day, blocking out all other coherent thoughts."

"What did she say?"

"Shit," Sammy Jo said, causing Jane's head to whip towards her.

"Now you're cursing? What the hell is this, everyone act totally_ not_ like themselves day?" Jane asked.

"I just... oh, Mom," Sammy Jo had finally put two and two together. "She didn't _mean_ it, Mom. She was just trying to make me feel better. You know that, don't you? Not even that, she was just... being Regina. She didn't... she _loves_ you."

"Making you feel better by telling you how lame I am and that you aren't like me?" Maura asked, insecurities showing.

Sammy Jo bit her lip. "It was just talk, Mom. It didn't mean anything."

"It meant _everything_," Maura responded.

Jane pulled Maura into her arms, kissing her temple and speaking softly. "You need to go talk to her. This is something the two of you need to work out together. Sammy Jo and I can tell you that Regina speaks before thinking and she loves you and all of that crap until we are blue in the face. But you need to hear it from her. And right now? She needs to hear it from you, too."

* * *

><p>Regina was doing her best to pull herself together when the bathroom door opened. Part of her hoped it was a stranger that she would never see again, and the other part of her was completely relieved (though terrified at the same time) to see that it was Maura.<p>

Looking down and letting her unruly hair cover her face, she mumbled, "I'll be ready to go in a minute. Sorry for taking long."

"Regina..." Maura didn't really know where to begin. "Can we..."

Regina grabbed at a paper towel to dry her hands (and her face, quickly, hiding remnants of tears), and turned towards the door. "I'm good. We can go now. There still more to look at?"

Her attempt at covering up the pain didn't work at all. For one, Maura wasn't as oblivious to human emotion these days. And for two, Regina's attempts were similar to Jane's. Maura had perfected the art of getting through to her wife's emotional side, she could certainly do the same for her daughter. "Reggie, please," her voice had a begging tone to it. "Can we talk?"

Regina let out a whoosh of air she hadn't realized she was holding, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Finally. Yes, God, please. Let's talk. Tell me what I did, Mom, please, I want to fix it. I want to fix it really bad but I have no idea what I did to fuck up so badly, and please, just tell me so I can fix this, okay?"

Maura began to cry at Regina's words, and the younger Rizzoli-Isles girl immediately thought she did something wrong again. She felt defeated in a way she never had before, until Maura's arms suddenly engulfed her, pulling her close, holding on to her tighter than she ever had before. "I'm sorry I hurt you," Regina whispered.

"_I'm_ sorry," Maura countered.

Regina pulled back. "Tell me what's wrong, Mom. Please."

"Do you really think I'm... not fun? That I'm the outcast of the family?"

Regina considered lying. "Yes. But not in the ways you're thinking right now. Is this about what I told Sammy Jo?"

Maura nodded sheepishly. "Yes."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop. I believe you're the one who taught me that growing up."

"Well, yes."

"You hear things out of context. Right? Wasn't it you who taught me that after I overheard Ma telling you that she was going to kill Uncle Frankie? And I called Uncle Vince to come arrest her?" Regina said, and Maura let out a small laugh. "You told me that Ma didn't mean it like that. That I shouldn't assume the worst when I overhear things."

"Well, how could I not?"

Regina couldn't argue with that. "You're special, Mom. I wouldn't change a thing about you, you know that, right? Okay, that's a lie. I would change the fact that you try to put me in dresses all the time and that you're constantly on my back about cursing, but whatever. Not really the point. Crap, I don't really know what I'm saying. I don't really know how to make this better. I was talking out of my ass. I say mean shit about Ma when you guys aren't around, too," Regina paused. "That totally doesn't make this better, huh?"

How was Regina supposed to explain that at the time she meant what she said, but that it didn't mean it made her think any less of her mother at all?

The younger girl took a deep breath. "I love you, Mom. The rest of it really doesn't matter."

Maura tried to catch the sob, but it didn't really work. "You do?"

"You seriously think I don't?"

If Regina was trying to be completely honest, Maura could do it, too. "We don't connect. Ever. We never do anything together."

"That's just how it always worked," Regina shrugged. "I never really liked doing anything you wanted to do. And, well, you never really wanted to do anything I wanted to do, either. So eventually we stopped bugging each other. It's fine, you know. We don't have to."

There was something about the way Regina said it, something so final and accepting about it that unnerved Maura. She remembered once explaining to Jane how her own parents never gave her much, because she didn't ask for much. She didn't know how. And maybe, some where along the way, both Regina and Maura stopped knowing how to ask for anything from each other, as well.

"I think we do," Maura said. "I'd like to try, at least. I love you, Regina. I'd like to love the things you love, too."

Regina laughed. "I think if you tried to love anything I love, you'd end up hating me a little."

"That's not funny, and not true."

Regina bit her lip. "I liked the museum," she admitted, shyly. "Up until the black squiggle. But I even liked that a little. Made me feel like I could totally aspire to that."

Maura smiled. "So we both liked the museum. We could both like other things, too, I'm sure."

"I guess," Reggie agreed, then paused. "Do you really ever question whether or not I have feelings?"

Maura grabbed her daughter's hand. "No. I just... I don't know where any of today came from. I know you have feelings, Regina. You are very fierce about them."

"For the record," Regina, despite herself, laughed. "You acted very Rizzoli today. All tough passive aggressive bullshit and no logic. So, clearly, even when I talk out of my ass, I'm wrong."

They were interrupted by someone coming in to use the bathroom, reminding them both that they weren't exactly in private. "I guess we should vacate the bathroom," Maura said, looking at her watch. "It's getting late. You still need to pick an activity."

"About that," Regina said. "I was wondering. Maybe, you know, we could just go back to the hotel, or get something to eat or something, and then in the morning maybe hit up Canal Street before we head back to Boston?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "You want to... go shopping?"

"Not particularly," Regina laughed. "But I know you do."

"You don't have to do that, Regina. It's supposed to be something _you_ want to do."

"Right now? It's the only thing I want to do. Honest."

Maura smiled. "We should probably get going before Sammy Jo and your Ma think one of us killed the other," she joked. "But, I'm not so sure we're okay. Are we okay?"

Regina shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we are, right?"

"I'd like to be."

"We can work on it?" Regina offered. "The whole... connecting thing. If you want, I mean. I don't really like the whole dead bodies thing like Vinny. And I'm not into like... facts and science and books and crap like Sammy Jo. But I mean, there's gotta be something, right?"

Maura nodded. "And we'll find what it is."

Wrapping an arm around her daughter, they left the bathroom together, much to Jane's relief. "Oh, good. You two okay?" Jane asked, and Sammy Jo looked questioningly over at Regina, wanting an answer herself.

"Yeah. We're good," Regina responded.

"We're good," Maura agreed.

Nothing was perfect, but everything would be okay.


End file.
